


A Work of Art

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, blowjob, erwin is a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: erwin/levi, old men with a praise kinkfor commander erwin is bae (idk your name bb, im sorry)





	A Work of Art

“You’re so beautiful, Erwin. A work of art.”

“Stop it, Levi,” Erwin laughed bashfully, bowing his head to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Levi took hold of his wrist, gently pulling the bigger man against his body and placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. He was shirtless and Levi could feel himself getting hard just looking at him. “I won’t. Because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Your hair reminds me of sunlight, so bright and shiny. Your eyes are like the ocean, deep and such a beautiful blue.” He pushed down gently on Erwin’s shoulders until the blonde was sitting on the end of the bed. “Your skin is like a doll, so soft and smooth.” Levi pushed him backwards, his small hands smoothing over Erwin’s shoulders. “You shoulders are so broad, your chest and back are so muscular, you’re my strong baby, huh?”

“Yes. So strong for you.” Erwin’s voice was quiet, his heavy breathing overpowering his words.

Levi trailed his hand down Erwin’s body until it reached the top of his pants, stopping there as the other ran over his abdomen. “Look at these abs, you’re in your thirties and still more ripped than a fucking college athlete.” His finger rose and fell as he ran it slowly down Erwin’s abs, making the bigger man close his eyes the lower he went. He hooked a finger in a belt loop, pulling just hard enough for the pants to start sliding down. He smiled when Erwin instinctively lifted his hips. “So smart, you always know exactly what you need to do.”

Erwin bit his lip, his entire body felt like it was on fire and he wasn’t even naked yet. But Levi showing him this much attention and complimenting him constantly was making his heart, among other parts of him, flutter.

When Erwin’s cock finally bounced free from his pants, Levi groaned. “Look at that, even your dick is beautiful. So big and red and angry, god, I love your dick so much. The way it stretches my mouth, the way it feels when you fuck me, the way it drips with precum,” he smirked, leaning to lick the bead of clear from the head. “It even tastes good, baby.”

Erwin gasped, his back arching slightly when Levi licked the head of his dick. “Levi,” he whined, his eyes falling closed.

“Such a pretty boy, everything about you is so pretty, my love. I could look at you all day long and never get tired of your beauty,” Levi praised, taking the tip of Erwin’s cock in his mouth and suckling softly.

“Levi, please.”

Levi pushed himself further down on Erwin’s dick, forcing air through his nose until he felt him hit the back of his throat. Erwin whined, another plea falling from his mouth. Levi popped off, nipping his thigh. “You beg so prettily for me. Everything you do is so perfect, Erwin.”

“Levi,” he warned.

“You’re so beautiful, Erwin. MY beautiful boy. A work of art.” And he took Erwin fully in his mouth, his nose pressing firmly into the blonde hair at his base.


End file.
